Inexplicable
by tsunhime
Summary: Dipper and Mabel were bored out of their minds during one of their summer vacations. But this summer turns out to be a little bit different and more interesting than the rest due to the unexpected visit from a new, friendly face. [ Norman x Dipper later on. / I suck at summaries. ; n ; ]


Hey there! Just thought I'd toss a little greeting along with an apology considering this is one of the many writing attempts I have gone through, after tons of years of not doing so. So, hope you enjoy my little fic, yes?

* * *

It was late afternoon; 3:31, to be exact. The day had been a rather strange one, if you could put it that way. It started out dark, gray, like those old movies that started out kind of sinister in the setting of an urban city. Then it drastically changed to a bright, sunny day like nothing had ever happened. All through the day it was relatively cold, even in Gravity Falls—the place where humidity reigned on summer days.

There, in a nice clearing of trees, stood old shack that seemed to have seen better days, with its falling letters that would more than likely kill someone one day, but the odds of this was rather unlikely. Inside this rickety building the only two individuals that were currently present, by the looks of it, were a boy and a girl. One of them, the girl, was sprawled out on a squeaky seat which made a sound each time she would shift her weight to and fro.

Giggling in amusement, her lips would press; keeping her fingers latched onto the metallic edge, balancing her weight on the back legs. Pink skirt would sway with the motion, keeping her knees pressed to the worn out cushion beneath her knees. Halting her actions, her hands would roll up the sleeves of her plush, purple jacket with a kitten design right at the center of it till they reached her elbows, and eventually returning to her prior source of entertainment with a laugh echoing through the silent room. "Hey, Dipper.. you should try this sometime!" the girl, no older than twelve years old chimed happily towards her companion—her brother.

The boy in question, on the other hand, seemed to be in a, well… not so amused state. "This day is weird, Mabel. I don't think that playing with chairs is my idea of fun right now…" muttered a brunette with his face down on the counter with a blue and white hat dripping almost off of his head since his arm was serving as a makeshift pillow. Once his head rose, his cap falling off soon after only to land on the countertop; the bridge of his nose and some of his forehead were a hint of dark pink due to the applied pressure to the limb he had been resting on.

With a displeased expression on his face, fingers would tousle his chocolate brown tresses back into their original spot, which wasn't too far off from where they currently were located. Grabbing hold of his trusty hat, he planted it back onto his cranium, adjusting it till it was secure once more. In contrast with his sister, he wore a more simplistic outfit consisting of grayish shorts, a red t-shirt, and a blue vest which was commonly used among hunters. Oh, and of course..the previously mentioned hat.

"Nah..!" Mabel responded to his statement, waving her hand about in a dismissive fashion, tilting her head back and closing her eyes in an attempt to prove her point in more ways than one. "You're just thinking too much on it."

"No, see…" Dipper continued with his first thought, hands extended to either side. "It's summer. You know, the time when families are at the beach, when they take their kids—like us, camping. Stuff like that! But have you _seen_ someone…anyone at all come into this store, Mabel?" And as if on cue, the door chime opened and caused the chime that was several inches away from it to jingle, signaling that they had a customer.

Mabel, who had stopped her momentary make believe roller coaster ride on her chair, was currently facing him and didn't even bother to turn her head towards the door. Index fingers both pointed to the spot both of the sibling's attentions were set. "There is now?" She stated in a-matter-of-fact way.

* * *

I know! It sucked. Maybe a little R&R to help the ball keep rolling?


End file.
